Life with Boys
Life with Boys is a Canadian teen sitcom that started broadcasting in Canada on YTV in September 2011. It follows Tess Foster (Torri Webster) as she tries to cope living in a home with just boys; her father, Jack, and three brothers, Gabe, Spencer and Sam. With the help of her best friend Allie (Madison Pettis), she pulls through just fine. Premise Each half-hour episode follows 15-year-old Tess Foster as she navigates her way through the turmoil of teen life while living at home with her single, overprotective dad and three brothers. Although Tess adores the four important men in her life, they do have four totally different perspectives. Despite the shortcomings of being the only girl in a male household, the boys can sometimes offer solid advice. Whether it’s building up the courage to talk to a boy, dealing with an obnoxious one, or coping with the repercussions of being the only girl on the boys’ wrestling team, Life With Boys sheds a comedic light on many of life’s difficult moments. Characters Main characters *'Tess Foster' (Torri Webster) is the main character of the show. Tess is 14 years old and the only girl in a house of all boys. She is a typical teen who loves clothes, boys, and wrestling. *'Allie Brooks' (Madison Pettis) is Tess' best friend, a bright and popular cheerleader who loves makeup and fashion and is typical girlie girl. She's a fixture at the Foster household, despite never quite understanding how Tess can survive life in a house full of boys. *'Gabe Foster' (Nathan McLeod) is a 16 year-old heartthrob who loves shelling out girl advice to his younger brothers. A self-professed babe magnet, Gabe likes to play the field, and almost always has a girl on his arm. *'Sam Foster' (Michael Murphy) is Tess' twin brother who is a bit of a geek. Sam has a massive crush on Allie, but his efforts to woo her always end in rejection. *'Spencer Foster' (Jake Goodman) is the youngest of the Foster clan, eight year-old Spencer is precocious scary-smart, and uses these tools to his advantage. His older brother Gabe is his idol, and he always seeks out his advice! *'Jack Foster' (Sandy Jobin-Bevans) is Tess, Gabe, Spencer and Sam's dad and is also the Gym Teacher at the high school. He can be a bit overprotective of his family, but he struggles the most with Tess. Episodes :Main article: List of Life with Boys episodes Channels YTV Life with Boys began airing on YTV in Canada Friday night's starting in September 2011. On October 16, 2011 Madison Pettis (Allie) was a guest on YTV’s Sunday Big Fun Movie Coraline. She was interviewed by Laura in-between some of the commercial breaks. Madison said that she was living in Los Angeles but is happy to be filming Life with Boys in Ontario, Canada. She said her favorite thing about the show was her and Torri Webster’s (Tess) cool wardrobes. Life With Boys will conclude (End or cancelled or series finale) in 2016. Nickelodeon (UK & Ireland) Nickelodeon UK showed a sneak peek (Episode #1) of Life With Boys on October 21st 2011 after the new Nickelodeon Movie, The Boy Who Cried Werewolf. The show fully premiered on November 21st 2011 along with the new show Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Nick Extra Main Wikipedia article: Nick Extra On December 31st 2011, Nickelodeon (UK & Ireland) released a short labelled Nick Extra with Life With Boys. It showed behind the scenes of the show and an interview with Torri Webster, Nathan McLeod, Michael Murphy & Jake Goodman. Category:Life with Boys Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Season 1 episodes